warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Liber Malefic
'Liber Malefic '''to księga napisana przez Mariusa Hollsehera. Opisuje ona Domenę Chaosu i różne rodzaje demonów w niej żyjących. Istnieją dwie sprzeczne wersje opowieści o autorze. Jedna twierdzi, że był on sigmaryckim skrybą, którego nawiedził wyjątkowo rzeczywisty sen. Inna natomiast utrzymuje, że autorem księgi był sam książę-elektor Stirlandu, który podróżował po Królestwach Chaosu w fizycznej postaci. Opis Ta mrożąca krew w żyłach księga została napisana przez Mariusa Hollsehera, skromnego klasztornego skrybę, który później został jednym z najbardziej fanatycznych i nieprzejednanych łowców czarownic w Starym Świecie. Jego żelazna wola stała się przykładem dla wielu innych, a sigmaryci do tej pory traktują go jako wzór cnót i właściwego postępowania. Kiedy Hollseher miał ledwie dwadzieścia lat, powaliła go tajemnicza choroba, przykuwając do łóżka prawie na miesiąc. Medycy chcieli mu otworzyć czaszkę, próbując w ten sposób skrócić jego męczarnie, ale w ostatniej chwili Marius obudził się z maligny i zaczął potwornie krzyczeć. Choroba zniknęła jak ręką odjął, a młodzieniec zaczął opowiadać o dziwnych miejscach, które widział we śnie. Z początku kapłani Sigmara obawiali się, że młodego człowieka trzeba będzie oczyścić w płomieniach, bowiem opowiadał potworne bezeceństwa. Szybko jednak stało się jasne, że to, co widział, napawało go obrzydzeniem, a na jego duszy i ciele nie można było znaleźć nawet śladu Skazy. W ciągu roku Marius przeobraził się ze skryby w łowcę czarownic o lodowatym sercu, a wizje Domeny Chaosu, jakich doświadczył, tylko dodały mu sił do walki ze złem. Wracając do zdrowia, Marius przelał na papier swoje wizje, spisując ''Liber Malefic ''- przewodnik po legendarnych zakątkach Pustkowi oraz Domeny Chaosu. Krytycy twierdzą, że książka pełna jest dwuznacznych symboli, alegorii i przeinaczeń, choć we wstępie Hollseher pisze, iż zawarł w niej to, co zobaczył, leżąc w śpiączce. ''Liber Malefic ''to księga zbyt przerażająca, aby mógł ją czytać każdy łowca, dlatego kapłani Sigmara opracowali jej okrojoną wersję, która służy młodym inkwizytorom za elementarz, dzięki któremu poznają grozę, jaką niesie ze sobą Chaos. Prawdziwa ''Liber Malefic to ciężkie tomiszcze, mające sześćdziesiąt centymetrów grubości. Okładkę wykonano z gładkiego, czarnego drewna, a tytuł wytłoczono złotymi literami, teraz ledwie widocznymi. Wnętrze książki stanowi kontrast wobec ascetycznej okładki: bogate ilustracje i ozdobne, odręczne pismo autora zadziwiają regularniścią oraz nadzwyczajną urodą. Prawda o Liber Malefic Istnieją dwie wersje tej księgi. Pierwsza to skrócone i ocenzurowane fragmenty, którymi bardzo często posługują się łowcy czarownic, kapłani Sigmara i wszyscy, którzy walczą z Chaosem. Ta wersja w prostych słowach opisuje pewne rejony Domeny Chaosu, jej boskich władców, a także ich dążenia oraz cele. Przestrzega również przed zagrożeniami, na jakie można natrafić na Pustkowiach Chaosu. Książki mają niewielkie rozmiary i są pozbawione ozdób, ilustracji oraz koszmarnych opisów, na jakie można się czasem natknąć w oryginalnym tekście. Osoba, która dokładnie przestudiuje ocenzurowaną wersję księgi, może popaść w lekki obłęd. Po skończeniu lektury jej wiedza o magii rozwinie się, jeśli czytelnik posiadał już wcześniej podstawową znajomość tajników sztuki magicznej. Pełny tekst Liber Malefic jest znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny, daje jednak ogromną wiedzę. Tekst, choć zawiły i trudny, w połączeniu z niepokojącymi ilustracjami wciąga czytelnika bez reszty. Każdego dnia studiowania księgi badacz o słabym umyśle ryzykuje utratą poczytalności. Jeśli porzuci lekturę, będzie musiał wykazać się ogromnym hartem ducha, by do niej nie wrócić. Po około tygodniu pokusa osłabnie i czytelnik nie będzie czuł potrzeby powrotu do księgi. Po ukończeniu lektury wiedza badacza o magii drastycznie wzrośnie. Ponadto, nabawi się on choroby umysłowej związanej z jednym z legendarnych miejsc Domeny Chaosu. W Liber Malefic opisano tylko jeden rytuał. Zwie się go Uwolnieniem duszy śniącego. Książę-elektor Inna wersja historii twierdzi, że Marius Hollseher był księciem-elektorem Stirlandu, który dołączył do wyprawy wojennej przeciw Arabii w 1460 roku KI. W czasie krucjat odnalazł mityczne Lustro Koszmarów i przez nieuwagę dostał się przez nie do Domeny Chaosu. Z nieznanych powodów Niszczycielskie Potęgi pozwoliły Mariusowi bezpiecznie wrócić do domu. Później książę napisał Liber Malefic, by opowiedzieć innym o swojej koszmarnej podróży do innego świata. Źródła Warhammer FRP - Księga Spaczenia (historia o skrybie) Warhammer Armies: Daemons of Chaos (historia o księciu) Kategoria:Zbrojownie Imperium Kategoria:Księgi Kategoria:Kościół Sigmara